This invention is related in general to processing of digital information and more specifically to systems and methods for detecting, inhibiting, and/or suppressing delivery of undesirable network messages.
Systems for monitoring and controlling network messages are employed in various demanding applications including antivirus, spyware-blocking, and antispam applications. Such applications demand vigilant systems that can detect and block undesirable network messages, which may contain viruses, spyware, or unwanted or illegal advertising, such as undesired email solicitations (spam).
Systems for reliably suppressing spam are particularly important. Spam is becoming increasingly pervasive, clogging Internet bandwidth, and pestering Internet users. Unfortunately, conventional antispam systems are often readily detectable and avoidable by spam senders (spammers). Furthermore, such conventional systems often cannot detect, locate, or otherwise identify spammers. Consequently, spammers remain relatively free to continue anonymously sending undesirable or illegal network messages.